


Recording the Journey

by darkqueenofawesomeness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueenofawesomeness/pseuds/darkqueenofawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was nerve-wracking, but what bothered her most was that she didn’t know how Stiles would react. It was probably all in her head, but she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he might not be as ecstatic as she’d be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Stydia Week 2 :D I hope you like it! It was inspiered by these gifsets:
> 
> http://osbrien.tumblr.com/post/82136289666/au-after-lydia-announces-her-pregnancy-the
> 
> http://scottmartinski.tumblr.com/post/82136287275/au-after-lydia-announces-her-engagement-to

One year. That’s how long it took after Allison’s death for Lydia to go back to normal; or at least, as normal as things could be in a town like Beacon Hills. It took six more months for her to realize her feelings for Stiles.

It just happened one day out of the blue. She had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling drowning in her sorrows when there was a sudden knock on her bedroom door. Lydia sighed and told the person to come in, not expecting it to be Stiles with a stack of movies and popcorn.

He smiled widely at her and handed her the popcorn as he set the movie options in front of her. “I know some of them aren’t what you usually watch, but I thought maybe you’d want to try something new,” Stiles said smiling sheepishly at her and scratching the back of his head.

Lydia was left gaping at him with astonishment. She hadn’t even told him to come waste his Friday night with her yet here he was ready to hang out and watch boring movies. “Stiles, why are you doing this?” she had asked feeling utterly confused. He usually spent his Friday nights with Scott and, sometimes, Derek.

“Because Lydia, you seem really down lately and I don’t want to see you sad so I thought I’d surprise you with a movie night,” he told her honestly with a bright smile that melted all her worries away.

She smiled back at her and her heart swelled with emotions that she hadn’t felt in a while. That was when she realized that she cared more for Stiles than she had initially thought. She tried to ignore it, but the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself getting lost in those deep brown eyes of his.

It had taken another month for her to finally get the courage and ask him out. Lydia had been extremely nervous and Stiles had definitely noticed, but knew not to push her. Finally once they reached her house, she blurted it out.

“Would you like to go out with me this Friday?” she had asked quickly looking down at the ground. She had said it so fast that she was scared that he hadn’t understood her. But when she looked up after a while of silence, she saw that he had a look of bewilderment.

After another moment, he broke out of his daze and replied “Are you serious?”

Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and said “Yes I’m serious. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.”

She had gotten insecure again and looked down fiddling with her fingers. She hadn’t expected Stiles to chuckle and then proceed to grab her hand before saying “Lydia, need I remind you that I’ve been in love with you since the third grade. Going on a date with you would be an honor.”

And the rest was history.

They got married when they were twenty-one, Stiles having the widest (and smuggest) grin the entire day while Lydia would just smile at him adoringly.

They had been married for a year when Lydia started feeling the symptoms. They had decided to stay in Beacon Hills and close to the pack and had moved into a nice apartment near Scott’s home so they could constantly visit each other.

Stiles had been over at Scott’s to invite him over for breakfast while Lydia stayed at home to cook. She was making pancakes with some bacon on the side, because you could never go wrong with bacon. But as soon as she caught a whiff of the strip of bacon sizzling in the pan, she made her way to the bathroom and barely made it in time to throw up the contents from last night’s dinner.

She hadn’t heard the door to the apartment, or the bathroom, open but soon she felt a pair of hands holding her hair back and rubbing soothing motions on her back. Once she had finished, Lydia looked up and saw Stiles looking down at her with a sad smile on his face.

“You feeling okay?” he asked softly and she sighed shaking her head slowly. Her stomach felt as if it were turning inside out, but she didn’t want him to worry too much so she put on a small smile and thanked him.

“It’s probably just a bug. It’ll pass soon enough,” she told him. Only the supposed bug didn’t go away.

For the next two weeks, it had become customary to find Lydia hurling in the bathroom or feeling queasy all day. Stiles had started getting really concerned, but Lydia promised that she was alright.

One day Kira came over with Scott to spend time with Lydia. Over the years, they had become amazing friends which was great since Scott always came by to hang out with Stiles. “How are you feeling?” she had asked, setting down some tea on the counter by her bed.

“A bit better actually. Listen, could you do me a favor? I need you to go to the store to buy a few things, please,” Lydia told her and gave her a list she had written the night before. She couldn’t be too careful with the werewolf hearing.

She saw Kira skim over it and saw her eyes narrow before widening in understanding. It was the longest half hour of her life before Kira came back with what she had asked for. Scott had taken Stiles out to grab some lunch and told Lydia that they’d be back soon.

As soon as Kira gave her the box, Lydia gave her a small smile in return and went to her bathroom as fast as possible. She took in a deep breath before opening the box that could change her life. After everything was done, she constantly kept looking at her phone to see if the three minutes had passed.

It was nerve-wracking, but what bothered her most was that she didn’t know how Stiles would react. It was probably all in her head, but she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he might not be as ecstatic as she’d be.

The sound of her alarm sounding made her come out of her thoughts. Lydia quickly grabbed the stick and saw a positive sign staring back at her. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in and started to smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that caught her by surprise followed by Stiles asking her if she was alright. She rapidly opened the door, the pregnancy test still in her hand, and grinned widely at her husband.

“Hey, you seem better- and is that what I think it?” he said as soon as he noticed the object in her hand.

Lydia nodded and shakily said “Stiles, I’m pregnant.”

Stiles stared at her before realization hit him and he hugged Lydia tightly and laughed in pure joy. She was pregnant; with his child. They were going to be parents and it was the best feeling in the world. From downstairs she could already hear Scott yell “I call being the godfather!”

~.~.~

**Week Six**

Lydia and Stiles immediately called to make a doctor’s appointment to get their first ultrasound. It was a very nerve-wracking experience, but they were both so excited to see the development of their unborn child.

Unsurprisingly they were both in tears when they saw the sonogram of their baby so tiny like a peanut. Lydia had been paying close attention to what the doctor was saying, seeing as Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the sonogram.

“Would you like a picture?” the doctor asked, catching his attention.

“Um yeah, we’d like eight copies please,” he said and she gave him a small smile before leaving to make the copies.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening. Stiles, we’re going to be parents,” Lydia told him as if she was just realizing it for the first time.

He smiled at her fondly before replying “We’re gonna be the coolest parents ever. And this little baby is going to have an amazing family to protect him or her. Now, let’s get you cleaned up so we can tell said family we’re adding someone to the group.”

After they had gotten the pictures and gotten cleaned up, Stiles sent a message to everyone to meet up at their apartment for some “special” news.

Once everyone was settled, he just couldn’t keep it in anymore and blurted out that Lydia was pregnant. Everyone started to talk at once, their reactions priceless.

Scott was smiling widely like an adorable puppy, Kira smiling sheepishly next to him, Derek giving them a proud look, Isaac looking like it was Christmas, Melissa’s mouth wide open from shock, and Chris had a sad smile. Their parents, though, had pride shining in their eyes, and Stiles’ dad looked a little teary eyed.

They all congratulated them and said they were all excited. Lydia gave them their sonograms and Scott looked so lost trying to find the baby and everyone laughed at his wide eyed face when he finally did find it.

As soon as everyone left, Stiles pulled Lydia into a deep and passionate kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck and sighed contently into the kiss. Once he pulled away, he looked at her with such a loving gaze that she couldn’t help but blush.

He chuckled and asked “So how do you feel about recording the pregnancy?”

~.~.~

**Week Ten**

“Scott, how’s the camera coming along?” Stiles asked his best friend as he went into the living room, sitting next to Lydia, who was reading peacefully.

“Wait… I think I might have already turned it on,” Scott said sounding helplessly confused. Stiles quickly got up in front of the camera and started talking to it to make sure it was actually on.

“Okay so this is officially our first Baby Stilinski Blog. I’m your daddy!” Stiles introduced himself excitedly before turning the camera to Scott. “And this is your uncle-”

“Your cool uncle Scott,” his best friend interrupted before fixing his hair causing Lydia to laugh. Stiles moved the camera to her and she waved smiling.

“This beautiful lady right here is your mommy. Here’s hoping you get your mother’s look and your daddy’s endless charm, yeah?” he suggested and Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

“So far she hasn’t been showing, but just you wait! In seven more months, she’ll have this huge baby bump and then you’ll arrive,” he rambled a bit before Scott grabbed the camera to record some of him and Kira together.

“Knowing you, there’ll be hundreds of tapes waiting to be seen by our unborn child,” Lydia said not looking up from her book.

Stiles laughed and replied “Don’t deny it. You totally want to do this as much as I do.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think as much as you do, but I guess it’ll be fun,” she told him with a small smile.

So far the morning sickness had come less and less, but she still felt queasy around certain smells. Sometimes she got random mood swings and was starting to feel a little bit more tired every day. But seeing the smile on Stiles’ face when she had finally agreed on videotaping the pregnancy brightened up her day completely.

Only seven months left to go.

~.~.~

**Week Thirteen**

“Stiles for the love of god your kid is gonna be watching this,” Lydia said as she moved the camera around a very happy dancing Stiles.

They were currently celebrating Scott’s birthday and Stiles had been insistent in bringing the camera along to video tape. She had been recording bits and pieces, but mostly hung out with Kira near the kitchen. That was until she saw her husband dancing like the big dork he truly is inside.

He laughed in response and came over and kissed her on the lips. He then proceeded to give the camera to Kira and drag Scott next to them. “Scott, I think it’s time Mini-Stilinski discovers our happy dance,” he tells his best friend before they break out dancing in front of Lydia and all she can do is laugh.

“You guys are such idiots,” she told them once they had finished and Stiles winked at her before hugging her tightly.

“Yes, but I’m your idiot,” he replied with a loving smile which she gladly returned.

“That you are.”

~.~.~

**Week 18**

“You better not be filming me again Stiles,” Lydia groaned and as she opened her eyes slowly to a camera and her husband grinning widely.

“Come on, Lyds. Our baby should see how beautiful his mom is waking up,” he replied with a goofy on his face and Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled in response before rubbing her eyes.

“Is there a reason why you woke me up?” she asked after yawning and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, because I knew you’d forget since you’re busy with the baby, I set a reminder to make sure I woke you up. Kira and Scott invited us over for lunch, but really they just want to record for the baby. They are gonna be the godparents so why not just let them,” he said with a wide smile on his face that caused Lydia to chuckle.

“Okay, give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” And that’s how Scott and Kira ended stealing the camera away from the happy couple and recording themselves for their godchild.

“Hello there little one, I’m Kira your cool godmother!” Kira said excitedly.

“And your cooler godfather, Scott, who loves you the most,” Scott butted in. “Kiddo, yours are the best parents you could ask for and they’re nauseatingly in love. Kira and I, we’re the good ones.”

They both laughed at that and proceeded to wish the best for their godchild. If there was anyone as excited as the actual parents it would be Scott and Kira. They even had a bet going to see if it was a girl or boy.

“Let’s go see what your parents are up to!” Scott said before getting the camera and moving to the kitchen where Lydia and Stiles were talking peacefully.

“So Lydia, is there anything you want to say to your unborn baby?” Kira asked sweetly.

“Do not mention Star Wars to your dad. Ever. Not unless you’ve got an hour to spare. Or six!” Lydia answered with a laugh at the end and Stiles held a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Hey, alright that’s enough filming for today,” he said and proceeded to get the camera from Scott.

“Don’t be a party pooper,” his best friend replied with a pout.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see you guys later,” Stiles said rolling his eyes. “Don’t forget the next ultrasound is in a month or so to find out the gender.”

“Like they could forget. You wrote it on their calendar,” Lydia said jokingly.

“Yeah okay. Let’s just go home and watch some Star Wars,” he replied with a wink and all Lydia could do was just sigh.

~.~.~

**Week 23**

“Hello Claudia Stilinski!” Stiles yelled into the camera that Kira was holding.

Lydia smacked the back of his head and said “We don’t even know if it’s a girl yet, doofus.”

“Well yeah, but that’s what we’re here for!” Stiles whined childishly. “Besides I have a deep feeling it’s a girl.”

“Isn’t it usually the girl who’s supposed to have that sixth sense?” Kira asked behind the camera.

“Well I also think it’s a girl so here’s hoping,” Scott said crossing his fingers.

“I say as long as the baby is healthy, I’m fine with whatever gender,” Lydia told them sincerely and Stiles hugged her in response.

A few minutes later the door opened and the doctor called them in. Kira turned off the camera and put it away in her bag. They walked into the room and Lydia lifted up her shirt as usual.

“So you want to find out the gender, is that correct?” the doctor asked as she got the machine ready.

Stiles nodded quickly and said “Yes, definitely.”

This got a chuckle from everyone and soon the baby was on the sonogram. “Well it seems your baby is healthy and well. Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the doctor said with a smile.

Everyone in the room cheered and Stiles gave Lydia the sweetest kiss. “We’re having a girl,” he said with tears streaming down his face.

“Yeah we are,” she replied quietly as she wiped his tears away and gave him another kiss.

~.~.~

**Week 30**

“KID, I AM YOUR GRAN-”

“Oh my gosh. Dad, she’s not deaf.”

“Stiles, stop bugging me and let me talk to my granddaughter.”

“Dad-”

“Not gong to hear it. I just want to tell my granddaughter how much I’m excited to meet her.”

“Okay, okay, continue.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles and Lydia had come over to the Sheriff’s house to have a nice lunch and get a video for their daughter. Unfortunately, Stiles’ dad was really bad with technology and nearly broke the camera when he first tried to use it. That’s why Lydia was now handling the camera instead.

“Anyway, I’m so excited to meet you and don’t worry, I’ll make it my job to spoil you rotten,” he said with a laugh and Stiles sighed just imagining what his dad would try to get away with. He knew his daughter would be his greatest weak spot.

~.~.~

**Week 32**

“Really Stiles, we’re gonna record this too?” Lydia asked incredulously.

“Why not? Buying baby clothes is a very important process,” he replied with mock seriousness that made her laugh.

“Okay fine.” She said and took the camera from him turning it on. “Okay baby, we are now currently shopping for your clothes. We’ve got some cute pinks, but I think maybe green could be your color? And that dork right here is your daddy. Say hi to daddy!”

“Daddy loves you,” Stiles said that made Lydia grin widely.

“Okay I think that’s enough. Now let’s get back to actually shopping,” she told him. “Our baby is going to be the stylish baby the world has ever seen.”

~.~.~

**Week 37**

“So I know we’ve already discussed our baby’s name but I was thinking of a middle name for her,” Lydia told Stiles quietly as the cuddled in bed.

“Yeah? And what would that name be?” he asked softly even though he already knew the answer.

“Allison,” she whispered the name as a course of emotions went through her. “If it weren’t for her I’d probably never dropped my popular girl act and met you or Scott or any of the friends I have now. I owe so much to her and it still pains me that I couldn’t save in her time. I just want to honor her in some way and having our daughter wouldn’t have been possible without her so I was hoping we could name our child Claudia Allison Stilinski.”

She had been crying silently by now, the pregnancy hormones making her more emotional than usual. Stiles hugged her tightly and said “I think that’s a wonderful idea. She’d be so proud of you right now. I’m proud of you.”

Lydis sniffled and thanked him before hugging him back tightly. They went to bed like that only to be awakened a few hours later by her uncomfortable contractions.

“Stiles! I think the baby’s coming now,” Lydia yelled as she felt another contraction come her way. Stiles woke p instantly and practically jumped out of the bed.

“Wait right now? Oh my gosh, okay, let’s get you into the car. And we’ll call Scott on the way and he’ll get our stuff and call everyone else. We’re going to be parents!” he yelled excitedly.

“Well if you don’t get me to a damn hospital in the next ten minutes, only one of us will be a parent,” she threatened as the pain got stronger.

“Right, right, okay, let’s ride,” he said, trying to be cool but Lydia just rolled her eyes and made a head start to the car. This baby needed to get out of her now.

~.~.~

**The delivery**

“One more push Lydia, come on. You can do it,” Stiles said encouragingly in her ear. With a shattering scream, she pushed one more time and then there was the sound of an infant crying.

“You did it. You were so amazing. I’m so proud of you,” her husband said, but all she could focus on was the sound of her baby. She wasn’t actually able to see her right then and there since the nurses had to clean her up, but when she did, tears filled her eyes.

“She’s so beautiful,” she told Stiles and he nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go ask the nurse if the rest of the pack can come see her,” he told her before kissing her cheek and cooing at the baby.

Once left alone, Lydia couldn’t stop admiring her child. She was so beautiful, with her rosy cheeks and gorgeous brown eyes, just like her fathers’.

Suddenly a drift in the air caused her to look up. She gasped as she saw Allison standing in front of her. “You did great Lydia. I’m proud of you. You’re going to be a great mother,” she said with a wide smile.

Tears started to fill Lydia’s eyes again as she tried to come up with something to say. “I miss you so much Allison,” is what she decided on.

“I know,” her best friend replied sadly. “But I’m going to be watching over little Claudia over here. I’ve got to go, but before I leave… Lydia, don’t blame yourself. I did what I believed was right. I don’t blame you or Stiles. You’re my best friend, and I’ll always be there for you even if you can’t see me.”

She gave Lydia a hug as she closed her eyes. The touch felt so real, but when she opened her eyes again, Allison was gone.

She quickly wiped away her tears just as Stiles came back into the room. “So Melissa was able to help convince the nurses to let the entire pack visit at once so they’re gonna be here soon. Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s perfect,” she told him honestly. And everything was. Looking down at her daughter, she knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
